


Flemeth's Reward

by growligan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Flemeth wants a reward for helping save the Wardens at the Tower of Ishal.





	1. Chapter 1

Flemeth smiled.

She had rescued the two Wardens from the tower of Ishal. She hadn’t bothered rescuing the other two men because they weren’t of use to her and also she was an old woman and her strength just wasn’t what it used to be. Carrying two full grown men had been difficult enough for the old hag as she flew across the forest in her dragon form and she could feel the unconscious bodies dangle like dirty rags from her dragon form’s too long claws.

Now they were at her hut in the forest and everyone that mattered was alive. Flemeth watched the two men in front of her. They were both handsome and she knew that they were virgins. That excited her in a way that migh tbe considered perverse for such an old woman, but Flemeth had always had a high libido and a lustful mind and her old age had only made it worse for while others entered menopause and slowly withdrew from being sexual beings old age merely seemed to make the flame of arousal inside Flemeth’s wrinkly chest grow larger with each day and her nether parts were watering as she gazed upon the young gentlemen.

One of the Wardens was an elf. He was blond and not overly masculine and Flemeth might have considered him for her lustful intentions if the ancient goddess living inside her wasn’t opposed to sleeping with elves. It brought back memories of a time long since past and awoke a deep sadness in the deity, and Flemeth wasn’t up for dealing with it right now. She smiled at Alistair.

“Hi” said Alistair. He noticed that Flemeth was looking at him and he felt nervous. 

“Now that I have rescued you and saved you I am expecting a reward before you leave” said Flemeth wisely and kept smiling at Aleister. “I think you and I need to go over it in private if you know what I mean.”

Alistair didn’t know what she meant but he agreed to it out of fear but also politeness and he kind of felt like he owed the old woman for saving him.

They went inside the hut and Flemeth locked the door and threw the key across the room. Now Morrigan wouldn’t be able to get inside and they were alone at last.

“Sit down” said Flemeth and gestured at the bed and so Alistair sat down nervously and fidgeted in a nervous yet simultanousely masculine way.

“I knew your father, boy” said Flemeth. “He was a wild beast in bed.”

“Okay” nodded Alistair who wasn’t sure how to react. He had never known Maric but even he had heard about the man’s renowned sexual progress. He just had no idea it had reached all the way into the depths of the Korcari Wilds and now he gazed upon the wrinkled old woman with a newly alighted curiosity sparking inside his mind. She was suddenly a bit more interesting in his brownish eyes. He never knew the woman had known his father.

“He helped me with a thing if you know what I mean” said Flemeth. Alistair nodded and pretended that he knew what the magical woman meant but he did not know.

“I have been very lonely lately” sighed Flemeth.

“Maybe you should move into the city” suggested Alistair meekly.

“No” said Flemeth sternly. Then she went ot sit down next to Alistair.

“Hav you ever been with a woman young man?” asked the wanton witch seductively as she placed a dry hand upon the gentleman’s muscular thigh.

“No I’m a virgin” confessed Aleister as the blush rose upon his beardless cheeks and painted his face a delightful rose red.

“I suspected as much” nodded Flemeth. “I have a way of telling. I can sense when someone is a virgin and I have helped many to lose their virginity.”

“I see” said Alistair but he still doubted that Maric had been a virgin during his fateful meeting with the witch which he now was starting to understand was likely of a sexual nature.

“Yes” said Flemeth.

Then the old mage stood up in all her withered glory and she was hunched forward and her moist eyes squinted at the young warrior under matted grey strands that hung over her pallid and worn face. Her cracked lips formed into a smile that almost seemed to be seductive and she straightened up just a little as a transformation began to take place.

The ugly old crone was transforming. Alistair watched in amazement as the woman in front of him transformed. She was done. She was still old but now her hair had whitened and formed into horns and eyes the color of an evil cat’s glinted as they beheld the virgin lad on her bed. She was wearing a sexy outfit intended for women maybe a third of her age if even that but it still seemed to fit her. Her formerly so saggy tatas had firmed up and formed into delicious muffins, ready to be devoured by a greedy mouth. She smiled seducively for real this time and Aleister noticed that the chapped lips now were soft and covered in lipstick

Flemeth was wearing mascara. She blinked.

“You look different now” said Aleister.

“Yes that is the point” said Flemeth.

“I suspected as much” said Alistair defensively.

Flemeth went forward and straddled the almost-templar sexily as she began grinding against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely lost inspiration for this, sooo sorry!

Alistair’s unexperienced body froze into a stiff but hot popsicle as the sexually aroused witch start grinding against his body, her lower parts rubbing against his bulging warrior with every move. He let out a soft gap as the old woman reached down and untied the laces that held his pants together. She pulled them down and then she took his smallclothes off too.

The blushing sausage sprung free with a quiet plop and Flemeth smiled in earnest as she saw that the lad was indeed bigger than she had been exciting, yes Alistair had nothing to be ashamed about she thought to herself as she licked her lips but in a sexy way.

Alistair gulped nervously. This was the first time a woman had witnessed that most private part of himself and he felt nervous abut her reactions, but he thought the tongue that stroked the woman’s pink lips was a good sign. Flemeth seemed to like what she saw…

Before Aleister was quite sure what had happened the dominant old hag had pushed him back on the bed and she straddled him with a smirk on her old face. She placed a pointed gloved finger on his cracked lips to keep him from making a sound as she slid down on his sword, enfolding it with her silken moisture. Alistair nearly csme right then and there it was the first time he was insade a woman.

Flemeth ran her sharp fingertip across the lad’s cheek and it start bleeding. Alistair could feel warm drops trickle down his masculine cheek and cling to the stubble. Flemeth leaned and licked it away and then she started movign up and down like if she was riding a horse. Alistair panted in arousal.

The young man was not able to last long and soon he came into the old lady who smiled gently as she stepped off of him.

Excellent. Now she was pregnant and would have a replacement if something happened to Morrigan.


End file.
